


FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT

by wycliffe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wycliffe/pseuds/wycliffe
Summary: First chapter is still incomplete, saved for edits later.A Sailor Moon AU. You have been warned.(A.K.A. the one where 16-year-old honour roll student Arthur Pendragon fights off evil monsters with the help of a very annoying cat).Author’s Note: this story came to me at work. Imagine me, an adult, sitting in a tiny cubicle with the manager looming nearby, frantically jotting down notes about talking cats while maintaining an air of professionalism in case anyone pops in to ask me about my spreadsheets.This is entirely unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine. Hope you find some entertainment from the story as I have very much enjoyed writing it down in a frenzy.





	FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Incomplete fic, posted for edit later.

FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT

EPISODE ONE

He would never tire of this.

They were so close. Earnest blue eyes looked back at him with such devotion, full of trust.

“Tell me,” Arthur whispered, willing him. Daring him.

“Arthur,” the blue eyed man murmured as he leaned in close, too close, his eyelashes tickled Arthur’s cheek, his breath hot.

His lips met Arthur’s own. It was a soft kiss, too chaste for his liking. Arthur felt a stab of want grow within him, he needed more, he wanted to feel those soft lips around -

****  
The alarm blared the horrendous sound of a loud morning hen. Arthur instinctively slammed the clock to the ground.

Arthur groaned, reached a hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead, aware of how hard he was. The dream, this particular dream, always stopped here. He could never remember all of it, but the fragments that stayed with him felt as real as the way his heart was pounding now. Those impossibly clear blue eyes. Soft red lips. Long elegant neck. The scent of fresh herbs of the forest. Arthur had never gone camping, yet he was certain of the scent, so familiar, as if he had known it his entire life.

He wrapped a hand around his cock, closed his eyes, and reimagined himself transported back to that moment. Would he kiss his neck next? Yes, he decided, blue-eyes would be sensitive there, and Arthur would lick and suck until there were tiny red marks on the neck, contrasting against his milky skin.

Arthur sighed, god he was close, it wouldn’t take long now.

“ARTHUR! GET UP RIGHT NOW!!!”

The screech was warning enough. Arthur jumped from his bed and made a quick dash for his clothes, fumbled with his buttons and hoped the shirt he put on was not the grass stained one he forgot to wash.

He was securing the strap of his watch when his mother barged into the room, voice booming.

“How many times did I tell you to not throw your alarm on the ground? Use your phone alarm for goodness sakes, isn’t that what everyone uses nowadays? You have fifteen minutes to catch your bus!”

“I’m going, I’m going” Arthur grumbled, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and running down the stairs. He peaked a glance at his watch - twenty minutes since the alarm - has it really been that long?

“Your breakfast and lunch are on the table!”

“Thanks mom!” Arthur downed the glass of milk in one go, grabbed his lunch bag in one hand and his toast in the other. He was out the door in a flash, running down the block with barely a moment to catch his breath.

The corner a few turns from the bus station was a deserted alleyway filled mostly with cigarette butts and empty bottled. The black cat was there again today, busy washing its face with its paw. It stared at Arthur expectedly when he came close.

Arthur took the crust off his toast and fed them to the cat. It meowed happily and ate.

Poor thing. Arthur petted the cat’s short fur, wondering if it was his imagination or did it get even skinner. Are there not enough mice in the neighbourhood to go around? Maybe this one was too weak to fight off the bigger cats that paroled the streets? As far as Arthur could tell, the cat had always lived here in the alley way. Animal services had been called in to take it to a shelter a couple years ago, but the cat had a habit of hiding from strangers. In any case, it was an old black cat, and they never did well getting adopted anyways.

Arthur scratched behind the cat’s ears, then continued his sprint to the bus station. He made it just in time. One of the drivers in the rotation had a cruel streak of driving away whenever he spotted Arthur running like a mad man in his rear mirror. Today’s driver waited, and Arthur gave her a grateful smile as the doors closed behind him. She was his favourite, he decided, even if she had terrible taste in music.

Luckily, the local country radio station she always played had stopped its usual musical selection for breaking news. Arthur stood packed in the full bus and listened absentmindedly to the latest development of the runaway boys from Langdon High School (still missing apparently, so hardly news) while scrolling through his phone.

Two missed messages. A text from Leon confirming their study session tonight. A passive aggressive text from Morgana, still angry at Arthur for breaking up with her friend Mithian.

It’s been two months, you have got to let it go. he texted back.

His phone buzzed almost immediately. She’s convinced you are going to get back together with Elena, now that she and Gwaine are over.

Wait, since when? Did Elena say why?

Arthur found himself stunned. He pined after Elena for an entire year before finding the courage to ask her out. They lasted a week before she dumped him for Gwaine. Did she change her mind?

Gwaine broke up with her. And don’t even think about it. As terrible as dealing with a crying Mithian is, you were 10x worse when Elena left you. I will not allow a repeat performance.

Arthur sighed. She was right about that. In the past year he had gone from daydreaming of getting Elena back to literally having the same dream on repeat about some mysterious lover in a forest, a lover that was a MAN that his brain made up. Surely his subconscious was telling him to move on. He’d tried asking a couple girls out, Mithian being the latest, and no it didn’t work, but there are plenty of others, and he was far too handsome to give up so easily.

The bus screeched to a sudden stop. Arthur fell backwards as another student lost their balance and crashed into him, pining him to the floor. She quickly got up and flustered about, apologizing profusely.

“It’s alright,” Arthur stared up at the girl above him. Does she have red eyes? Oh, must have been a trick of the light. There's something about her... He had meant to follow up with a friendly joke, but quickly lost any sense of what he was going to say. He was transfixed. She was the most perfect human being he had ever laid eyes on.

“Are you alright?” She said, getting up and giving him her hand.

Arthur reached for her and, for some inexplicable reason, kissed the back of her hand, as if he were a character in the regency novels that Morgana got him for Christmas last year. (He told her he would be using them for firewood at the cabin, then secretly read every book over the holidays, Persuasion twice).

The girl giggled as she helped him to his feet, “I’m Sophia”.

“Arthur”.

****

Arthur was in a daze. He couldn't remember the walk from the bus to his classroom, yet there he was, sitting in his usual chair in homeroom watching the love of his life being introduced to the class.

His English teacher Mr. Rochester spoke with awe in his voice. “Let us rejoice in the wonder, the perfection that is our newest student with some poetry. Any volunteers?”

Arthur found himself raising his hand. He never liked poetry, yet he felt inspired, surrounded by such loveliness. He wanted to kneel at her feet and marvel at her beauty.

The others began arguing amongst themselves for the honour of reading the poems aloud. Leon, Arthur’s study partner, stood up on his desk and began reciting Robert Burns from memory. He was tackled mid verse by Morgause from the cross country ski team, who continued to recite the poem with a fiery intensity.

Sophia smiled. Like a radiant from the heavens, Arthur thought. She made her way to him, ignoring the other hungry eyes that followed her. For him. “Arthur,” she said, “Show me around the school on my first day?”

“Arthur, you forgot this”. Arthur turned to see Leon shove Arthur’s bag in his face. Leon unceremoniously stood between Arthur and Sophia and introduced himself. “Leon. Like Leonardo DiCapro”.

“He uses that line with all the girls,” Arthur retorted, “it has never worked”.

“See if I ever share my notes with you again”, Leon grumbled under his breath, then immediately smiled at Sophia again. "We have a study group, there's a session tonight actually, if you'd like to join us. I mean, not that we just study all day, we also party, er, sometimes, drink, and all that"

“Why don’t you all come by my home instead,” Sophia grinned at the crowd around her, “tonight. We can study. Have a night to remember. I'll text you my address”.

****

The rest of the day was a blur, Arthur could not focus on a thing except this urge to see Sophia again, to worship her utter perfection. Is this what it felt to be in love? It was dizzying.

He couldn't remember when the bell rang, when he left school, but there he was walking toward her address, feet on autopilot, when something tripped him to the ground. A loud shriek in his ear.

He had stepped on a cat. He instinctively reached out to check on the cat, which has not made a move to attack him or to run away. The black cat licked its paw, then stared at him, unblinking. Blue eyes, short black hair, way too skinny... could it be?

"What are you doing in this neighbourhood?" Arthur muttered, "you're a long walk from home. C'mon, I'll get you back". Did the cat make this journey everyday? But that was impossible. This was a new part of town way out of the centre - actually, why didn't Arthur take a bus himself? He could have gotten here an hour or two ago. It was as if he couldn't think when his mind was filled with Sophia.

Ah, the love of his life. That's right. Arthur felt himself walk again, ignoring the insistent meows behind him. He had a mission to be reunited with her, and he could not stop now, not ever.

****

Sophia had changed out of her school clothes into a short kimono style dress with a dangerously low neckline. She waved at him from the front of her home, a large mansion that looked out of place in the new neighbourhood filled with otherwise tightly packed semidetached homes. Her enchanting smile momentarily faltered as she pointed to his right. "Is that a stray cat?"

Arthur turned to behind him to see the cat following. It attempted to look as large as possible, its body arched and hair standing, eyes filled with anger, snarling at Sophia.

Arthur had never seen the cat aggressive in all his years in the neighbourhood. Briefly he tried to recall the effects of rabies he'd read on wikipedia years ago, were they supposed to foam at the mouth? It wasn't foaming, so surely...

"Shoo!" Sophia said. She grabbed Arthur's hand and quickly pulled him in. The door shut before the cat could get close. She leaned in close, their noses almost touching, and smiled, "it's just the two of us. Let's have some fun".

Arthur swallowed. The cat's screeches can still be heard outside, it was distracting and he felt a sudden wave of guilt at having left it to attend a study session. “Where are the others?” Arthur asked.

“They’re late”.

“What, even Leon?”

Sophia leaned in until their lips touched. The overwhelming dizziness he had felt all day came rushing back, taking over his senses. Arthur couldn't think, did he have a question to ask her? 

Sophia guided him down a series of stairs, and gently ordered him to sit. She slowly pulled the tie of her silk dress loose, allowing the fabric to fall from her frame. Arthur could do nothing but stare.

As she leaned closer again, her mouth opened inhumanely large, exposing a long green vine in place of her tongue that grew out and began wrapping around Arthur. Her eyes glowed bright red.

Arthur couldn't move.

END OF EPISODE ONE

Next week: Anyways the cat attacks her, just as Arthur was realizing omg she’s a monster who looks scary, and he runs to the room with the cat where all the sleeping runaways are, he gets excalibur and kills Sophia, everyone else wakes up. He gets out of there before they fully wake. In Episode Two, the cat goes to the vet at Arthur’s insistence and refuses to be neutered. Another sailor scout is discovered.


End file.
